villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Decapi
Dr. Decapi is the first villain of Eddsworld ever and appears as the main antagonist in many of its flashes. He wants to take control by different way, but is usually defeated by Bendee Stick, the hero of these flashes. He also often tries to kill Bendee, always unsuccessfully. He is voiced by Alexander Farmer. Decapi is a bald, thin stickman character. He wars only green mantle and one of his eyes is a red twisted line (probably a scar). He can drive a car and often has a horde of henchmen around himself. He also uses bounty hunters to kill Bendee. History ''Bendee 4'' Dr. Decapi hires an unnamed man to kidnap and interview Bendee about the previous night when he kills some members of Ku Klux Klan. However, when Decapi enters the room to see how the questioning is going, he finds out Bendee defeats the man meanwhile. Decapi runs away and is evetually kicked out through the wall by Bendee. ''Bendee 5'' Bendee enters Dr. Decapi's secret base, but Decapi is awaiting him and sends his henchmen to kill him. Bendee has to fight them and eventually shoots them all. He then rushes into Decapi's room. However, he has to face Decapi's strongest minion. Bendee defeats him, but Decapi flees in his car meanwhile. The chase begins, their cars crush themselves and Decapi ends up hanging over the cliff. The viewer then can choose the end. If he chooses "Die", Bendee kicks Decapi, causing him to fall down and dies. If the viewer chooses "Live", Bendee helps Decapi to stand up, but Decapi then hits him and runs away, causing the next chase to begin. If the viewer chooses "Draw", a spaceship with a strange alien falls on two and the alien starts to laugh. ''Bendee 7'' Dr. Decapi creates an evil plan to take control over the world by freshly squeezed kitten juice! To get rid of everyone who could stop him, Decapi hires the Bounty Hunter to kill Bendee. However, the Hunter fails and Bendee over the town to stop Decapi. Bendee quickly kicks him away and Decapi eventually disappears in the distance. ''Bendee 8'' Dr. Decapi appears as a minor villain whom Bendee has to defeat in the tower the Pizza Guy kidnapped Princess Zarah to. Decapi is armored at first and hold two swords, but when Bendee attacks his armor, he can then simply defeat Decapi. ''Bendee's 2nd Birthday'' Bendee is on the way to the house where his birthday party takes place. However, Dr. Decapi changes the signpost which then leads Bendee to a deep forest instead. Bendee suddenly sees a gift under the tree and opens it, only to be captured by a robotic hand. Dr. Decapi then imprisons him in the cage, while he puts Bendee's costume on to go to the party like Bendee and receive all the presents from Bendee's friends with "this cunning disguise". However, Bendee's friend Tomee folows the wrong signpost too and bumps into the duo. While imprisoned Bendee is staring sadly, Decapi in his costume holds sings "He Is Not Bendee" and "I AM!". However, this plan doesn't work at all, because Tomee only stares at Decapi, until Decapi becomes angry and gives up his evil plan. Navigation Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Amoral Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Inconclusive